Michael Vey
by iiQueenOfSteel
Summary: This takes place after they capture Jade Dragon. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Michael POV**

**I wake up with Taylor staring at me. She smiled and said "You look so handsome when you are asleep." "What am I not handsome when I am awake?" I reply. We both burst into laughter. Ostin walks into the room and says "Do I really look that funny?" "No Ostin you look fine." Taylor and I say in Unison. "I was joking but I came in here because I want to know what the plan is. Like when are we leaving and living as normal lives as possible?" "Well we haven't really thought that through." I say "Well do we live in the same town or would that be too suspicious?" "I don't know go wake up everyone tell them to meet us in here." "Okie Michael." When everyone enters I say "Okay everyone I want to know what you think about how we live from now on." Abi says "Well…" she stops mid-sentence because there is a loud knock at the door. "Um Ian who is it?" Makenna says. "I don't know I have never seen him before." "I will go check it out." Jack says. "I'm coming with you just in case it's an Elgen guard." Zeus says. Jack opens the door. "May I help you?" He says. "Are you Michael Vey?" Says the guy. "No he is over there." So I stand up and walk over there. "Um Hi do you need something?" "Actually can we talk in private?" "Uhhhh… Okie." "Michael I umm... I have powers like you…" "That's not possible there are only 15 glows." "That's what Hatch said he lied I faked my death because I saw hatches real side he wants to make the human race all electric." "Yah we have figured that out, what is your name?" "My name is Brandon." He says. "Well can you prove yourself Brandon?" "Yes my body glows when it's dark." "Okay I suppose we will have to wait until dark, come inside." We walk inside and Tessa runs to him and screams "Brandon! I thought you were dead!" "Tessa I thought you were dead too." "You know him Tessa?" I say. "Yes this is Brandon!" Yes I know." "Sorry I'm just so excited a day has not gone by that I haven't missed you!" I look over and see Zeus's expression change. We all go to our rooms.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have been thinking about asking Taylor to marry me but every time I almost ask her I get tics." I tell Ostin "Dude, Michael you can do this." "I have the ring but I just think she might get embarrassed if I ask her around people." "Go ask her in her room right now Michael." "I'm not prepared I don't know what to say." "Just say Taylor I've been thinking and I was wondering if you would marry me?" "Thanks Ostin you always got my back." "Bones." He says "Bones." I reply. I walk to Taylor's room and I stand there for about 20 minutes until I get the courage to knock. "Hey Michael." "Hey Taylor umm I've umm been umm." Then I go silent. "Are you okay Michael? You have tic and bad ones." I kneel hold out the ring and say as fast as I possibly can "Taylor will you marry me?" "Oh Michael of course!" She ran to me and hugged me for about 10 minutes. "Why did you think I would say no?" "I didn't, I mean I did but I don't know I was really nervous because I love you Taylor." "Awe Michael I love you to." Taylor runs out of the room and does cartwheels and screams "I'm getting married!" "To who?" Jack says "Duh Michael!" "Oh yah sorry I just woke up and I'm oblivious." Tessa says "Michael you are one lucky man." "I know." I say. Tessa walks off to Brandon's room. They both come out and the first thing Tessa says is "Can Brandon join the Electroclan?" We all look at Jack. "Well we are missing a member It wouldn't hurt to have another." "Yay!" Tessa squeals. Zeus walks over to me and says "Michael do you think Tessa likes Brandon more than me?" "No she is just excited go ask her." "Okay thanks Michael."

Zeus POV

I talk a long look at Tessa and Brandon and I finally walk over to Tessa and say "Umm Tessa can we talk… alone?" "Sure thing." "I will be right back Brandon." She says. "Tessa I fell um well I feel left out." "Why do you feel that way?" "Because you are spending all your time with Brandon." "I haven't seen him in forever." "Tessa do you like Brandon more than me?" "Zeus don't be silly!" "Tessa please answer the question." "Zeus you know I love you." She hugs me and skips away.


End file.
